


Godfather

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Extended Families, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Godparent Sirius Black, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Puns & Word Play, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: James and Lily ask Sirius to be a godfather.Oneshot/drabble





	Godfather

James Potter took a deep breath. He held his wife’s hand.

“Sirius, we would love it if you would be Harry’s godfather.”

Sirius Black’s eyes lit up. “Wow! But more like DOGfather, am I right?” He smirked and shot them finger guns.

“…” said James.

“…” said Lily.

Then:

“…Remus, we would love—“

“Hey wait no!” Sirius said. He’d get serious, no pun intended, for his best friends and their baby. But only for them.


End file.
